Let's Go Somewhere
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: "Jeez, that took forever. Isn't it proper manners to open your window when someone is knocking?" ... Thus began my adventure with Natsu and his cat, Happy.


There was a knock on my window. I checked the clock beside my bed and rubbed my eyes. "1:52 in the morning?" I questioned quietly, scratching my head. I rolled over and pulled one of the curtains open, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Another knock made me check the other side of the window. A flashlight blinded me. I forced my eyes shut and stumbled backwards. Once again, there was a knock on the window. I opened it, preparing to scold whoever was there.

"Jeez, that took forever. Isn't it proper manners to open your window when someone is knocking?" A voice interrupted. A person pulled himself through my window and bounced a few times on my bed. I sat, shocked.

"Yo!" He said, waving his hand directly in front of my face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, frantically.

He pouted and slouched, crossing his legs. "Luigi... I thought we were friends..." He whined.

"My name isn't Luigi."

"What? I'm pretty sure it is." He put his finger on his lip.

"I think I know what is and isn't my name."

"Leroy?"

"No."

"Louis?"

"No."

"Liam?"

"No."

"Oh right! How could I forget? It's Lucifer, right?"

I slapped him. "Definitely not, you moron!"

"Well, if your name isn't Lucifer, It's Laurence."

"I don't have a boy's name! My name is Lucy! L-U-C-Y! Lucy!" I spelled the letters as I said them.

"Right! Anyways, Lucas—"

I slapped him a second time.

"Lucy, I was kidding!" He laughed. "Can't 'ya take a joke?"

I crossed my arms. "It's not a funny joke."

"Anyways, what I was going to say was that you're coming with me."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Umm... I haven't really thought about where other than not-here."

"What's wrong with here?"

"Nothing much really. I'm just bored of it." He sighed.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"You seem like a nice person, and whenever I see you, you look lonely, so I thought 'hey, why don't I take her too'? I'm a nice guy for thinking that, huh, Lu?" He nudged me with his elbow.

I gaped. "You've... Noticed?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's kinda' hard not to with you moping all over town by yourself."

"I don't mope all over town!" I protested.

"You didn't deny the 'by yourself' part."

My eyes widened. "So? I haven't made any friends yet."

"Yet? You've been here for, what was it? Five years now? I think you could have made some friends in five years."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've been your neighbor for five years."

"Are you serious? You're my neighbor? I thought no one lived in that house, it's all dark and dreary all of the time. Plus, there aren't ever any cars in the driveway."

"I live alone. And I don't drive."

"Oh. Where are your parents? Or don't you have siblings?" I tried to ease the potentially sore subject.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I never knew my birth parents, and my dad who raised me disappeared when I was ten."

I looked down at my hands sympathetically.

"Hey! Don't get sad over me! I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I have Happy."

"Happy?"

"My cat."

"Is that the weird, blue cat that always takes our fish?"

"Oi, Happy isn't weird. But yeah. He's cool." He shrugged. "So back to what I was saying earlier, you should probably pack some stuff. Like clothes, and a few items from memories that you want to keep. Maybe some food and drinks too. Speaking of drinks, I like cinnamon whiskey. Definitely bring that if you have any."

"Whiskey? You look 17."

"I am. Gonna' be 18 in July."

"You aren't legal to drink alcohol at 17 in America."

"In Belgium I am."

"Are you from Belgium?"

"No. I told you earlier that I've lived here for over five years."

A silence followed.

"Are you stupid?" I asked.

He froze while lifting his finger and opening his mouth.

"I guess I have to go with you now, huh? I can't let you go out into the world the way you are now." I stood up from my bed to grab a travel bag from the closet, grabbing a few shirts, a light jacket and a couple of pairs of shorts. I turned to my dresser and found the boy tangled in my bras. I dropped my bag.

"Hey! Don't mess around with those!" I tried to pull some of the bras off of him, stuffing a few into my bag.

He just laughed and put one over his eyes. "Don't I look like an alien with this on?" He pointed at the neon green bra. "Human, take me to your leader." He mimicked an alien, adding clicks and grunts between each word.

"Stop it!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" He saluted.

"Lotion... Hair ties... Lip balm..." I mumbled.

"We can buy stuff in drug stores, you know."

"Oh, right." I walked back to the center of my room.

"You got money?"

"How much should I bring?"

"I'd be safe and bring 5k. I've got 6k on me. I'll pay for motels and you can pay for food. Anything else, well, we'll figure it out when we get to it." He shrugged.

"Good thing I've been saving up the money I got from my job." I sighed.

"Got everything?"

"Yep." I responded, throwing the strap over my shoulder.

"You're gonna' wear that?"

"What?" I looked down, noticing my clothes, or rather, lack there of. I screamed.

"Don't look!" I pulled the hem of my tank top down over my underwear. He turned around. I rushed to grab a pair of sweatpants and throw a sweater over my head. I slipped my sneakers on and sighed, "I'm good now."

"I was worried for a bit. You would be too cold to last outside at night. It might be spring, but it's still cold outside sometimes."

"Thanks for telling me."

"No probs." He headed towards the window, tossing his bag into the bushes below, and mine as well. He jumped down and looked up to me. "Come on."

I clutched the wall. "I just realized that this is the second floor. It's so high up!"

He smiled, "I'll catch ya'." He stretched out his arms.

"If you don't, I'll kill you." I threatened, breathing heavily.

"I will."

I debated just going downstairs and thought the front door.

"Come on, Lucy! We only have a couple of hours of night time left."

"I can't do it." I whispered nervously.

He groaned and started climbing up to the window. Once he reached me, he pulled me onto his back, securing my legs around his waist. "Hold on." He said.

He jumped out of the window and I squealed.

There was a thud, then my feet were on the ground.

"Open your eyes, Lucy." I opened them. "See, safe." He continued. I nodded.

"'Kay. Let's go then!" He tossed his arm into the air.

"What about your cat?" I asked.

"He's right next to you." He raised an eyebrow.

There was a meow. "Oh. Let's go!"

We started walking, and talking about silly things like t.v. shows and games.

The sun began to peek over the horizon.

I froze.

"Hmm? You okay?" He turned to look at me.

"I just realized something."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know your name."

"'Re you serious?"

"Mhmm."

"I thought I told you."

"You didn't."

"I'm Natsu." He smiled at me.

"Natsu? Like Summer?" We began walking again.

"Guess so."

"What do you mean 'guess so'? It's your name!"

"Hey! I didn't come up with it. How would you feel if I started questioning your name?" Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. He then threw his hands into the air and made a weird face, "Oh, hey, is your name Lucy because your parents saw a sign that said 'Lucky' but the 'k' was missing?" He laughed.

"How did you know that?" I questioned seriously.

"No way! I was just joking!"

"Are you a magician, Natsu?" I grabbed his arm.

"It was just a lucky guess!"

Thus began my adventure with Natsu and his cat, Happy.

_END_

_**So, what did ya' think? I'm not sure if I should continue this story or leave it as-is. Be sure to leave a review telling me. :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-BloodyTeddyBear**_


End file.
